A Shattered Family
by snheetah
Summary: This is my version of how Lucius was imprisoned and the aftermath of the Malfoy family.


**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was sitting down on the black leather sofa that was next to the fireplace. She was sitting there in deep thought of why such a thing has happened to her family. She looked at the crackling fire dancing around in the fireplace. It was summer and it was a silly thing to have the fireplace on but Narcissa had a feeling of coldness and loneliness. Her husband, Lucius, had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Her son, Draco, was home for the summer holidays and it was his time to be one of them now. Narcissa could not even think about such an occasion happening to her son. She wasn't even that thrilled that her husband was a Death Eater.<p>

She rested one her head in one hand and looked at the fire.

"Miss?" a small voice came.

Narcissa turned her head and looked down at the floor. It was one of her house-elves. He was holding a tray of a steaming cup of coffee that Narcissa had ordered not five minutes ago. Narcissa elegantly reached over for the cup and took it in her hands. The hot heat traveled through her hands, making her feel warm. She dismissed the house-elf and leaned back in the chair. She continued to look at the fire. She couldn't get that scene out of her head. A lump developed in her throat and she started to choke back tears.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was walking down the halls of her manor. She was all by herself right now. Draco was continuing his fifth year at Hogwarts while Lucius had gone off to finish a job that the Dark Lord had told him to do.<p>

Narcissa always squirmed at the Dark Lord's presence. One wrong move and you're dead whether you're a Death Eater or not. The Malfoy's were not as evil as Voldemort was. They just joined the Death Eaters as their ancestors did before them and to also save their own skins from death.

She looked out the window and waited for her husband's return. It had been nearly four hours that he had departed. She tried to catch her breath as she was thinking for the worst. Being the wife of a Death Eater, it was hard for her to cope. She always had this worry feeling whenever Lucius, with the other Death Eaters, went to accomplish the Dark Lord's wishes. She did not want to think of the worst, but some Death Eaters never made it back safely. Some of them were either captured or killed. She worried that Lucius was one of them.

A black streak suddenly flew down on their property. Narcissa jumped from the window and ran for the door. As her hand was about to make contact with the golden doorknob, the door flew open and it was quickly closed.

Lucius leaned back on the door, shut his eyes, and tried to take deep breaths.

Narcissa sensed that something was wrong. Lucius was not a jumpy person. He usually kept his appearance in tact. Now, his hair was a mess, his black cloak was ripped and he looked extremely tired. "Darling, wh—" Narcissa spoke but she was abruptly cut off.

"We have to go," Lucius frantically said.

Narcissa looked at him with confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"They're after me," he said as he grabbed her by the arms.

"Who?" she asked, not really understanding the concept.

"The Ministry of Magic!" he yelled, "the Aurors are after me and the others. We have to get out of here before they can catch us!"

Narcissa could not understand what was happening. Lucius had not even told her that he was going to the Ministry of Magic. He worked there of course so it must have been a business purpose or something. But why was the Ministry after him? "What happened?" she insisted on an answer from him.

"Cissa there's no time to explain!" he told her. He grabbed her hand and the two ran to the door. As they almost reached the door, it blew open.

Lucius, on instinct, threw his cloak over Narcissa's eyes to protect them from the debris. Narcissa looked up and saw the Aurors by the doorstep. Each and every one of them had their wands pointed at Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy," one of them said, "come with us."

"Lucius," Narcissa softly said as she looked up at him and her tightened his hand with hers.

He was lucky that he had grabbed his wand before escaping the Ministry of Magic. He gabbed his wand from his robes, threw his cloak away from Narcissa, pushed her out of the way, and pointed it to the Aurors. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of the Aurors grip. Another Auror pointed his wand at him and before he could muster up a spell, the Auror yelled, "expelliarmus!"

Lucius was disarmed.

Narcissa gasped at the attack. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest.

Lucius looked as the wand flew out of his hand. Before he could react, the same Auror that had disarmed him yelled out, "crucio!"

Lucius let out a groan of agony and he crashed on the floor and crumpled through the pain that was shooting through his body.

Narcissa let out a shrill of scream at the sight. She ran over to her husband and put her hands on top of his robes. "Stop it!" she yelled, "can't you see you're hurting him! STOP IT!" she screamed at the Auror.

The Auror ceased the Unforgivable Curse and looked at the damsel in distress.

Narcissa looked down at Lucius. His sapphire eyes pierced through hers. He was still in agony through the curse. She felt his muscles tensing up and then gradually relaxing though the pain that he had experienced a couple of seconds ago.

"Take him," the voice of the Auror suddenly broke out.

The other Aurors walked up and took hold of Lucius' robes and held him up to his feet.

"NO!" Narcissa cried as she tried to hold onto her husband. An Auror pulled her away from his reach and held onto to her. She struggled through his grip. She didn't want him to go to the awful prison guarded by Dementors who did Merlin knows what to the prisoners.

Lucius suddenly looked up at her. He had a sad expression on his face mixed with reassurance. He wanted Narcissa to not suffer through his departure. "I'll be fine," he hoarsely said to her.

Narcissa could feel the tears staining her cheeks. "Let me say my farewell to my husband," she gruffly told the Auror as he released her. She walked up to him and put both of her hands on the side of his face. She looked into those blue eyes of his as he looked back at her. She pulled his head closer to hers and swept her rosy lips through his.

"Tell Draco," he leaned to her and whispered.

Narcissa softly nodded as her hand slid down his chest and limply landed at the side of her body. He was right. Their son had to know about this.

The Aurors pulled Lucius away from her. Narcissa quickly reached out but quickly retreated her hand. She looked as her husband disappeared into the darkness. Once he was away, she quickly ran into his office and took out a fresh piece of parchment, quill, and ink and wrote to Draco.

_Dear son,_

_I don't know who to tell you this news._

She stopped to writing and began to think. She was just going to tell him the truth about the event.

The Ministry of Magic has taken your father away. He is going away to Azkaban for a while. I do not know how long he is going to be there or when he is going to be released but I hope that it will be real soon. There is nothing to worry about love. Your father told me that he is going to be just fine.

_I hope your studies are going well and I will see you during the summer holidays._

_Love, _

_Mummy_

A teardrop stained the parchment. Narcissa rolled up the parchment and gave it over to her house-elf to take it to the Owlry. The elf obeyed and disappeared. Narcissa looked after at the creature's disappearance. This was the same way as her husband had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of the manor. The house had this empty feeling without his father around. When he had gotten his mother's letter, he swore that he was going to get back Harry Potter and his friends for his father's imprisonment. He passed by the living room and heard small cries. He stopped and looked at the sofa facing the fireplace. He hated seeing his mother suffering over this. He walked inside the living room and approached the sofa.<p>

Narcissa was silently weeping. She had her hand clamped over her mouth to not let her cries sound out.

"Mother?" Draco said.

Narcissa jumped in her seat and turned around. "Draco," she softly said. Seeing her son next to her made her feel happy and not lonely anymore.

"A-are you okay?" he asked her.

Narcissa looked away. She brushed the tears off of her cheeks with her elegant slim hand. She was physically okay but not mentally, she was still suffering. She felt Draco putting his hand on her small shoulder. On motherly instinct, she put her tender hand on top of his. She slowly rose from her seat and looked at him.

"Everything is going to be okay," Draco told her, "just like you said and just like father said."

Narcissa smiled at him. He was right. There was no tragic news about Lucius. _He's going to be released soon _she thought.

Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Narcissa hugged him back and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

They were all shattered by all these events by they were still a family.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
